Words Can Hurt
by IAmFiciton007
Summary: Words can truly hurt a person, no matter how hard they try to conceal it.
1. Chapter 1: Mission Gone Wrong

**Summery: Chase Davenport. Genius. Mission Leader. Brother. Son. Youngest. Kind. Cocky at times. Loveable. Bionic Hero. These are the sort of qualities we experience with Chase Davenport. Unwanted. Unloved. Under appreciated. Tired. Teased. Bullied. Alienated. Losing control. These are what we can pick up from his actions and from his emotions and from his family's perspective. Suicidal? Attacked? Depressed? Not what we expected. What happens when Chase is broken by the ones he loves the most? He loses control of his sanity. That's what.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, bar the plot.**

 **Lab Rats belongs to Disney.**

 **The Song is This is Gospel which is owned by the musically gifted Panic! At The Disco.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Mission Gone Wrong.**

"Cause these words are knives and often leave scars. The fear of falling apart."

Chase furiously ran a hand through his hair as they returned from yet again another mission.

"You completely disregarded my orders!" He hissed to his older siblings.

"Calm down!" Bree stated an annoyed look plastered to her 'flawless' face as she always described it being.

"Yeah Chasey! Calm down!" Adam said copying his sister but adding the dreadful childhood nickname for the youngest of the siblings.

"How can I calm down! You guys where goofing off and nearly jeopardised the mission and get yourselves hurt!" Chase exclaimed waving his hands in the air in frustration to enforce his reasoning.

"Dude lay off! We survived!" Bree Davenport said rolling her eyes as she went to her capsule to change out of her extremely tight yet somewhat comfortable mission suit.

"I will not lay off! What would Mr Davenport say?!" Chase said, still upset over the fact that his siblings where nearly hurt on his watch.

"He would say it was your fault!" Adam exclaimed pointing at Chase and clapping like he finally got something right. "And it was! Wasn't it Bree?" He asked turning to his sister as doubt and uncertainly settled in.

* * *

"Was not!" Chase protested as he stared in disbelief at his older brother.

"Was too!" Adam replied childishly as he sized up to the smaller of the two men.

"Stop it!" Bree shouted hands covering her ears as annoyance made itself present in her. "Chase stop being a know-it-all and shut up and Adam stop talking to him and leave him alone!"

"Fine..." Adam said dejectedly.

"I am not being a know-it-..."

"Yes you are!" Bree interjected. "You're doing it right now! No one cares about Physics or Maths or whatever else you are droning on about."

"I'm not talking about those things! I'm talking about you're inability to follow a simple instruction!" Chase said profoundly, as he straightened his posture.

"Hey look! The lady golfer has gotten taller!" Adam pointed out not bothering to follow his brother and sisters argument. "But he's still a small baby!"

"I am not a lady golfer or small!" Chase objected, stomping his foot in aggravation. "Or a baby!" He hastily added seeing that his sister was going to comment on the fact that he was acting strange.

"Well you're not a very good brother!" Bree exclaimed finally fed up with the whole prospect of the fight, but after having said what she had, she immediately slapped a hand over her mouth, eyes wide as she stared at her youngest brother. His eyes widened slightly as a wave of hurt and betrayal filled their depths. His mouth hung open a little as he stared at his sister in shock.

"W-what?" His voice cracked just the slightest as the word stammered and came out as a whisper of his mouth without his consent.

* * *

"Chase..." Bree sighed out as she moved to touch him, only to have him jerk backwards. Guilt ate at her soul as she stared into her brothers hazel eyes as tears welled in them. Looking worried her gaze moved from her brothers pain filled ones to Adam's confused and naive ones. "Huh?" Adam asked through a mouthful of bionic pellets.

"Why would you say that Bree? I've always tried to help you guys and keep you out of trouble! I'm Mission Leader! You need to learn to listen to me out on the field! I don't want your blood on my hands!" Chase said, a biting steel to his voice as he pushed the hurt his sister had given him to the back of his mind and focused back on the nearly failed mission. "Because of you two! We nearly failed the mission!"

Bree narrowed her eyes at their so called 'Mission Leader' as he reprimanded them for their lack of focus. If Bree where to be honest, she knew that her and Adam had messed up and left the mess and cleaning up of the mission for Chase to compete, but she would never give Chase the satisfaction of being right, even when he was. "Well you aren't doing a very good job, 'Oh Fearless Mission Leader.'" Bree practically spat at him as she glared at him. "The whole mess was your fault!"

"How was it my fault?!" He asked, spreading his hands around in frustration, like he was looking for answers.

"You where meant to disable the bomb whilst me and Adam done a perimeter check! You're the one meant to have Bionic Hearing! You should have heard us when we shouted incoming!" Bree said stomping her foot as she narrowed her eyes at the boy who was no older than sixteen.

" Hello?! I was sort of preoccupied! I never saw him take that swing!" Chase said looking closer to exploded any second. "And I never asked you to step in for me either!" He said referring to his sister who has sped over and took the blow to the upper chest for him.

"I wouldn't have had to it you had been paying attention!"

"I'm not the one who decided to take a phone call during a mission to talk to 'sweet little Owen' and ramble on about his art and muse!"

"At least I'm not the one who is meant to be super smart yet instead is super stupid!" Bree spat, as a deadly silence filled the room, that was then soon broken by an exasperated cry from Chase.

* * *

"I'm not stupid!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Puny!" Adam said shouting at his younger brother, not liking how he was fighting with his sister.

"Dumbass!"

"Short stack!"

"Ass!"

"Lady Golfer!"

"Dipshit!"

"You know Chase! Spike is better company than you will ever be! He's a better brother!"

"Yeah and he ain't so puny! He can take a hit and a joke!"

"Spike is dangerous!" Chase exclaimed not believing what he was hearing.

"Yeah well at least Spike is loved and wanted!" Both Adam and Bree said at the exact same time.

"W-what?... How could you! I HATE YOU!" Chase screamed the last part as his will broke and tears escaped his eyes.

"Yeah well WE HATE YOU TOO!" Adam shouted back at him as fury set deep into his glowing green eyes.

Not noticing the unusual colouring of his siblings eyes, Chase left the room, his shirt up to his face wiping away his tears.

"Do us all a favour and go kill yourself!" Bree shouted out after him before both her and Adam decided to go to their capsules to regenerate for the next day, leaving Chase to wallow in self pity and hate upon the rooftop, the words his siblings fired at him repeating themselves in his head. "Kill yourself." He whispered aloud before his shoulders slumped forward, as his eyes closed of their own accord and he fell into a restless sleep.

 _"The fear of falling apart..."_

* * *

 **Hey guys and girls, this was originally going to be a one shot, but if anyone wants a continuation of this story, leave me a comment below saying so. I have also posted this on Wattpad on my Keep-Er-Lit account.**

 **Savannah Hayes**


	2. Chapter 2: And Truth Be Told

_"And truth be told, I never was yours…"_

The next morning was unlike any other. For starters when the daily alarm went off in the lab, only two of the three bionic humans were woken by it. The middle capsule was empty.

Bree yawned as she stretched her taut muscles that had occurred from her sleeping upright. Looking over to her brothers, she realised that only Adam was currently residing in one.

Pushing open the capsule door she moved over to his and banged on the Breakable-Not-So-Unbreakable-Glass, successfully waking the elder of the two up.

"Breeee…" Adam whined as he rubbed his tired eyes as he also stepped out of his capsule.

"Adam." She replied rolling her eyes as she flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Where's Chase?"

"Dunno. He didn't come to the lab last night." Adam replied with a shrug. "Why? Should we be worried?"

"No, I was just wondering…After last night…" She trailed off as she thought about the events prior to this morning.

"He seemed really upset." Adam commented as he picked at his ear with his pinky, removing it after digging deep enough, revealing a clump of earwax. Adam shrugged smelling it, before popping his finger into his mouth and then back into his ear to regain his process.

Bree looked at her brother in disgust, not bothering to hide it as she witnessed him eat his earwax ."Did I go to far last night?" She asked trying not to be sickened as she watched her brother continue to dig.

"Dunno." Adam replied shrugging. "He won't take it seriously anyways. He lives for school and missions."

Bree thought over what Adam had said, and couldn't help but see the logic behind his statement. Chase was a nerd after all he wouldn't give up school for anything. Even when he was sick he insisted on his siblings getting his work and assignments sent home for him.

He was Mission Leader, it was his responsibility to complete missions and see that they run smoothly. But them fats didn't help ease Bree's guilt as she remembered the heartbroken emotion across her baby brothers face when she screamed at him.

Sighing Bree ran a hand through her hair before she shuffled her way over to the elevator to go up to the main living quarters.

* * *

Chase had woken in a very uncomfortable position on the rooftop early that morning, and now his body was paying the price for falling asleep outside. His muscles ached as he stretched, his head pounded and the back of his neck hurt where his chip was located.

He wasn't designed to withhold long periods outside his capsule, so not having slept in his own last night was taking its toll on him. It was necessary that they slept in their capsules at night, so that their chip didn't overheat and bionics didn't glitch.

Groaning in discomfort and pain, Chase ran a hand through his spiked hair making it stand even more on edge. Climbing down from the root, Chase made his way into the house and into the kitchen where he proceeded to make himself some food to build his strength and wake him up.

Deciding a shower would be best, he quickly finished eating before moving towards one of the many bathrooms where he proceeded to take a long warm shower.

It wasn't until a half an hour was up, did he jump out and change into clean clothes. A plain blue polar neck and black jeans with his usual trademark high tops. He towel tried his hair before letting it sit in a tangled mess.

He quickly brushed his teeth before he ran down to the lab and programmed his capsule for a quick regeneration. Hoping into the middle glass cylinder, he waited as it glowed blue and immediately he felt his energy return to him. His chip didn't feel as heavy in his neck or as overheated.

Chase snapped his eyes open, whenever he heard the familiar whoosh and ding of the elevator doors opening. Moving his line of sight, he sighed in relief when he realised it was just Leo. He didn't think he would be able to face hi siblings yet.

"Oh there you are Chase! Big D is looking for you! Something about last minute training." He said as he tried to remember the exact things Mr D told him to say, do and get. "By the way, you don't know where his Mono-Something-Brush is do you?"

"His…? Oh that thing." Chase said nodding as he finally got what Leo was taking about. "Left hand drawer over there beside his Kim Possible action figure." Chase said pointing in the direction Leo was to look.

"I don't get why he calls it a brush, it looks nothing like one!" Leo muttered as he pushed the figurine away to grab the device.

"That's because it's not a brush." Chase said rolling his eyes. "It's an easy access bionic chip regenerator. Used only in emergencies whenever our capsules aren't available."

"So not a brush?" Leo clarified as he nodded at his step- brother.

"Yes Leo, not a brush." Chase replied.

* * *

"Oh cool!" He said in fake enthusiasm.

Chase shook his head, hiding a smile as he continued to riffle through his chip schematics. "Huh, look at this." He muttered as he zoned in on some important detail he had previously missed.

"What is it?" Leo asked peering over Chase's shoulder.

Chase paled as he read through the file. "This is not good…"He muttered.

"What? What is it?" Leo asked.

"Go get Mr Davenport and everyone else, even Douglas."

"Why? Chase what's wrong?!" Leo asked worried.

"It's about my Commando App. It's about Spike." Chase said before he swallowed and continued to read as Leo rushed up to gather the family.

Suddenly the words, **-Commando App Disengaged-** flashed across Chase's eyesight.

 _"The Fear, the fear of falling apart."_

 **Hey guys and girls, here's the next chapter to my very first Lab Rats Fanfiction.**

 **I have changed a few things about the show and I hope you like them.**

 **Please leave me comments and vote.**

 **Let me know if I should continue writing this and constructive criticism is welcomed!**

 **I want to give a BIG, MASSIVE LAB RATS thank you to all of those who commented and voted for my first chapter, it pushed me and made me motivated to write this chapter.**

 **Peace**

 **Savannah Hayes**


	3. Chapter 3: HeartBeat and Trouble

_"This is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart."_

"Chase?" Donald Davenport exclaimed as soon as he skidded into the lab. "What's wrong? Leo said something about an emergency and Spike!" He stopped when he noticed that his adoptive soon was being unresponsive to his words.

Chase was hunched over like he was in pain or thinking hard.

 **-Commando App Engaged-**

 **-Disengaged-**

 **-Engaged-**

 **-Malfunction-**

Chase groaned in pain, his hands moving to grip his hair in pain, tugging at it as his mouth opened in a silent scream.

"Chase!" Several voices called out at the same time singling that the rest of the family were present.

"Guess again bubble necks!" Spike growled out as he straightened up his posture. Hands removing themselves from his hair.

"Spike? What? How?" Bree asked looking at her brother.

"Guess what whittle Chasey found?" Spike growled as he advanced menacingly on his family.

"What are you talking about? Why are you out?" Donald asked not understanding how the programme Spike was out.

"I guess none of you studied Chase's schematics hard enough to realise that I am not a mere glitch or bionic ability."

"What?!" Adam asked, not comprehending the point of the conversation. Or the conversation for that matter.

"If anything your dear brother is the glitch." Spike announced as he straightened up again.

"No... He can't be." Donald said looking to his brother for help.

"Spike stop messing with us." Bree demanded as she forced a laugh of confidence from her lips. "Chase a glitch? You are out of your mind."

"Yeah! You aren't as smart as you say you are!" Adam retorted as he pointed at Spike, a innocent smile on his face.

"Douglas... Tell me it's not true." Donald forced out as he turned to face his younger brother.

"It's true." Douglas murmured as he shifted his gaze to his feet that shuffled restlessly on the ground. "Chase is the Commando App."

"But how does that make sense, if Chase has always been with us?" Leo asked as he looked up to his mother who shrugged then to the two Davenport brothers. "Spike was all fight no flight, Chase was both?"

"Spike being over aggressive and the brute he was, was too unreliable on his own, his personality was bipolar, he shifted too much. He was a danger risk to himself and others. Wee created Chase, in hopes of calming Spike down. Chase was given control of his body. But there where times when Spike slipped back through to the surface. Spike was locked away in a metaphorical box at the back of his own mind. Chase was in control. But there where times whenever Chase was threatened physically or emotionally, when the raw pressure was to much for him, that he deactivated and Spike activated to take charge. I created Chase and planted him as the Commando App. But when it was evident that Spike was better as Chase, I locked the control so that Chase was able to grow up and learn. But somehow, someone has broken that lock and now Spike is free and Chase is no where to be found. Chase is gone." Douglas explained as he frantically typed away on the control desk, as he searched through a sea of memories and thoughts for Chase.

"What do you mean Chase is gone? How can someone be gone!? Just like that? Poof?" Leo screamed as he frantically looked around him, waving his arms around in severe agitation.

"According to this database, the programme where I designed Chase has been deleted, and it's recent. Whoever it was, hacked into my mainframe and unlocked my controls, deleted my programme and has now put a firewall up so now I can't trace the signal or try and retrieve the files. Chase is 'poof' gone." Douglas said as Donald moved to the cyber desk and also began to look through the database.

"No, no, no, no, this is not good. Not good at all. If Chase isn't retrieved within a given amount of time, Spike will malfunction and spontaneously combust." Donald said as he looked for ways to reverse the effect.

"How?"

"With the given amount of ability's on Chase... Er Spike's chip, it will overload, and combust, causing a chain reaction in the rest of his body. Spike has too much packed onto his chip. It was okay when Chase was a part of him, as he managed to take some of the weight. Chase had certain ability's but Spike has twice the amount. Without Chase, Spike will overload. Chase was not only the 'flight' or normal programme he was also a life reserver... He provided the help we could not. And now with him gone..." Donald continued trailing off as he let the impact of the situation set in.

 _"Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart."_

 **Sup?! Okay I know this is long overdue, but I had good reasons as to why it wasn't posted earlier in the week.**

 **I was über busy with a programme I was part of called "Swing", it was really fun and a pleasure to be a part of.**

 **Okay, so I don't know if anyone has copped on to the lyrics I've been using to describe this story. If you haven't it's This Is Gospel by the amazing Panic! At The Disco. If you haven't listened to this song, I suggest you do! I have posted a video of P!ATD playing this song love on all my chapters, and I suggest you listen to it whilst reading as it just fits in so well.**

 **If anyone wants to contribute ideas to this story, I am all ears and willing to listen.**

 **QOTD: What colour are Adam and Bree's eyes in the show?**

 **Peace✌️**

 **Savannah Hayes**


	4. Chapter 4: The Odds

_"There gnashing teeth and criminal tongues. Conspire against the odds.."_

Donald looked up from his cyber desk into the confused eyes of his family. "I don't know what to do!" He exclaimed as he looked back down and continued to search.

Douglas scrolled through many different pages before stopping at one and quickly reading over it. "I think I got something." He whispered before clearing his throat as he continued to read. "I've defiantly found something." He said louder than before.

"What? What is it?!" A startled Adam asked as he looked up from his bowel of pasta covered in Nutella.

"Chase isn't gone!" Douglas said happily. "It's like Donnie's Cyroblaster, Chase is floating in mid suspension inside his own mind, frozen!"

"What the... How?" Donald asked, looking over to Douglas abruptly.

"It seems that whenever the system was hacked, the hacker didn't know how to destroy Chase completely. He couldn't just delete Chase, he had to freeze him, because deleting Chase will result in the malfunction of Spike. Whoever it was, wants Spike out and in charge and he had to get rid to Chase without actually getting rid of him. I believe we can get Chase back with a device that will allow us to travel into Spike's mind and release Chase. How we will unfreeze him is still a mystery to me." He explained.

"Have we got a device that will allow us into his mind?" Leo asked pointing out the fact that no one had this so called device.

"Well...Er...No." Douglas said, his hopefully mood instantly deflating like a balloon.

"See?" Leo said, rolling his eyes.

"Don't be such a downer Leo! You're acting like Chase now. And one Chase is enough!" Adam said looking up and pointing at Leo with his fork, waving it in a circle before popping whatever was on it into his mouth. "Ooh! Another thing to add to my Incredible Edibles List!"

"What even is that honey?" Tasha asked looking on in disgust as the eldest child popped another pink coated spiral into his mouth.

"Candy floss and spiral crisps!" Adam said happily as he continued to eat away at his mix of fried potato chips and cotton candy.

"That is gross." Bree said with distaste heavily coated in her voice as she turned her nose up at the offered fork Adam was sending her way. "There is no way in hell am I trying that."

"Oh come on! Fun killer!" Adam whined as he continued to eat whatever he could get his hands on.

"Adam, you have got a problem if you keep eating that...stuff." Bree said as she continued to watch her brother stuff mixtures of different foods into his mouth that would make you sick to your stomach even thinking about.

"This is no time to be messing around guys! We have to get Chase back!" Leo said stomping his foot in agitation as he whined.

"Buh! Iths bery nift!" Came the muffled reply that belonged to Adam as he continued to stuff his face full of disgusting mixtures that he considered acceptable for his Incredible Edibles list.

"Guys! Focus! We need to find Chase before he becomes unstable. If he becomes unstable then it is only a matter of time before something else goes wrong!" Donald insisted as he slammed his hands down on his desk for added effect and mostly out of frustration.

"Donnie! Mind the tech! We can't spare time to fix it and find Chase!" Douglas reprimanded his immediate older brother.

"But Dougie..." Donald whined like a child who was forbidden to eat sugar. "Fine." He said slumping his shoulders and pouting like a child who had given up once they realised it was no use trying to argue, when Douglas sent him a fierce look.

"Oi! Bubble necks! Are you gunna let me out of 'ere or what?" Spike growled out from where he was trapped within the middle capsule.

"Shut up Spike!" Leo growled back as he whirled to face the testosterone fuelled Tasmanian Devil.

"And what're you going to do about it Pipsqueak? Bore me to death?" He snarled as he banged on the glass.

"That doesn't sound half bad!" Leo snapped back, as he moved closer to the capsule.

"Bite me short ass!" Spike retorted as he banged harder against the glass, wanting to break it.

"Shut up both of you!" Bree snapped as she whirled to face the two boys, a look of rage consorted heavily on to her face. "Just shut up! This is hard enough without the two of you fighting!"

"Oh Boo Who Princess!" Came Spikes sarcastic remark as he stuck his tongue out at her and crossed his eyes.

"Don't call me Princess!" She snapped.

"Children! Stop it this insist. Donald do something about your children!" Tasha groaned as she sent Leo a motherly look that said, 'I'll deal with you later.'

Leo gulped as his mother gave him _that_ look. He knew he had disappointed his mother and he felt bad about it, but sometimes there were more important things in life rather than thinking about how people looked and viewed you and how they felt about the situation.

"Could it have been Victor Krane?" Adam finally asked as he took a break from eating- whatever it was that he was eating.

"Impossible!" Douglas and Donald both cried at the same time. "He's gone! Dead! Defeated!"

"You're right. It is quite impossible for one to return from the dead." Came a voice that no one recognised. On the screen where Eddy was normally contained, was a guy they all knew well enough. "That is if they where even dead."

His dark brown hair and hazel eyes where unmistakable for the Davenport family. One by one they turned to face the intruder. There was only one guy who fit that description.

Chase.

 _"But they haven't seen the best of us yet..."_

 **Okay guys! I know this is VERY late, but school has prevented me from posting or writing as much as I wanted to! I have important exams this year so things will be rough!**

 **I appreciate everyone who has commented, viewed and rated my story! And I'm glad to see that people are adding it to their reading lists! It just gives me that warm fuzzy feeling inside!**

 **I would just like to thank EVERYONE who has commented as it pushed me to actually FINISH this chapter! So thank you guys! You know who you are.** ㈳8 ️㈴1

 **So hopefully you guys all like the chapter which took like forever and a day to actually post!**

 **Don't forget to add, vote, comment and read!** ㈴6

 **Thanks!**

 **Yours,**

 _ **Savannah Hayes**_


	5. Chapter 5: Confessions

_"If you love me let me go, if you love me let me go~~."_

Donald stared slack jawed, at his son who was in the home computer system.

"Chase!" He shouted as the rest of the family, shook themselves out of their stupor.

"Chasey!" They all screamed as they saw their missing brother on the screen that belonged to Eddy. "What are you doing there?"

"I am merely a figment here. You would say I wasn't even real. I'm trapped guys." Chase said simply.

"Who did this to you?" Donald asked as he moved closer to his son.

"Isn't it obvious?" Chase answered. "You where talking about him not that long ago."

"Krane? Buts he's dead. We defeated him!" Leo exclaimed as he looked at his brother stuck in animation.

"He's alive." Chase said nodding his head. "And he wants to destroy us one by one."

"How?" Adam asked.

"Starting with the weakest." He replied.

"But Chase, you are not the weakest." Bree said as she stared at her brother, tears forming in her brown eyes.

"I am when it comes to my family." Chase said bowing his head in defeat.

"Such a pity that you always taunt and tease him. Unwillingly you stripped him of his confidence and honour. Removing all that made him strong when you told him to kill himself." Came another voice from behind the Davenports.

"What? Guys?" Donald said as he looked at his family before turning around and gasping as he saw Victor Krane in his lab.

"You're children do not seem to love their brother as much as they claim." Victor replied grinning manically.

"But we never told him that!" Bree exclaimed angrily as she glared and sneered at the intruder.

"But you did." Chase piped up. "Two nights ago." His voice was sad and stripped of all his usual mirth and happiness.

"No... No we-I couldn't have..." Bree stammered out as Adam's mouth opened and closed like a fish, food spilling out.

"Whaaaa?" Adam whined through his half eaten food.

"You said you loved Spike more and wanted him instead of me. I guess you got your wish." Chase said with a roll of his broad shoulders.

"I can't believe you said that to your own brother." Donald said highly disappointed in his children. Douglas shook his head before something seemed to click in his mind.

"How would you know this Victor?" He asked. "Unless you where there or set them up to it. Or have a spy..." He trailed off as it all clicked.

"They never said it did they?" He asked, as Victor turned to study his old partner in crime.

"What would you care. You after all where replaced as their biological father." He said before disappearing.

"Don't listen to him Dougie. You are still the children's father." Donald said as he tried to comfort the heartbroken Douglas.

"I hate to break up your pansy moment, but can one of you bubble necks, LET ME OUT!" Spike snarled as he began to pound on the glass door.

"Spike!" Chase shouted, commanding himself to stop. "Are you trying to get yourself hurt!?"

"What did you say to me pipsqueak?" Spike snarled as he tried to advance towards Chase from inside the capsule.

"I said control yourself." Chase replied.

"Chase?" Leo asked. "Where are you?"

"I am in the place between places. A place untraceable and unreachable by humans." Chase replied. "I am in the void between minds. I can only escape once I find my purpose in life again."

"What does that mean?!" Bree asked as her brothers form on the screen began to flicker and sizzle before disappearing into a black fog.

"Chase!"

 _"Cause these words are knives and often leave scars.."_

 **Hey guys! Savannah here!** ㈴6 **I'm back with a another chapter! It is shorter than the previous ones' as I am currently swamped with being back at school!** ㈵0㈷7

 **I'm honestly surprised at myself for actually writing this chapter! And I am also pleased at how many people have read and voted for my story! It really fills me with joy!** ㈳4

 **It seems that no one got my post! So listen up guys! If you want to be in for the chance of winning a sneak peak of the next chapter, or have the chance of getting** _ **your**_ **character's appearance in this story, all you have to do is answer the question below and send me a character profile in the comments !** ㈳3 **Not all characters will be used but they will be mentioned! Please no boyfriends or girlfriends of the canon characters, as remember they are bionic and don't have time for that!**

 **QOTD: How many times has Chase nearly died in Lab Rats?**

 **I want to thank you all personally for reading this, and all of you (You know who you are) that have commented on this I want you to know that you guys are the reason I continue to write this story.**

 **Enough from me! Enjoy! The** **chapter.** ㈳2

- **Savannah Hayes**


	6. Chapter 6: Falling

_"The fear of falling apart, and truth be told I never was yours, the fear..."_

"What the heck just happened?" Tasha exclaimed as she looked from her husband to her brother in law. "Where did Chase go?"

"I don't know..." Donald said staring slack jawed and confused as he tried to think of a logical reason to this confuddlement.

"Never thought I'd hear that come from you." Douglas snorted as he sent a weird look to his brother.

Donald seethed before turning to Douglas. "I know right! I mean! Me the brilliant Donald Davenport doesn't know!" He threw his hands in the air in submission as his eyes widened in shock.

"Woah, still as self conceited as ever." Leo said chuckling, shaking his head in mock disapproval.

"Hey!" Donald protested as he frowned. He moved towards his desk where he typed into his smart computer 'Victor Krane.' He was surprised when many different articles emerged.

One in particular grasped Donald's attention, clicking into it, his eyes widened impossibly as the title sent shivers down his spine.

 _Victor Krane, Back from the Dead._

 _Notorious mastermind Victor Krane, who was believed to be dead, was seen last Wednesday in Mission Creeks local shopping mall._

 _The villain widely known for his implantation of chemicals found in radioactive parasites, was seen purchasing what seemed to be spare parts of some sort._

 _Krane, who had recently tried to destroy the world, by releasing a highly toxic gas named phosgene which is poisonous and known to kill anything in its path._

 _The mastermind, was careless in his experimentation, and after kidnapping and brainwashing hundreds of children, he implanted the parasites to them._

 _After failing to follow through with his plans due to Unknown reasons, it was believed that he had engaged too much of the gas before he died._

 _The children who where under his influence at the time, are no where to be found, it is most likely that they has disappeared in hopes of forgetting their traumatising experience._

 _Krane is believed to be alive, and authorities are on the lookout for the villain. If anyone spots this man please call your local department._

 _Broadcasted and produced by Cathleen Brooks._

"We need to stop Krane. I've a feeling that whatever he is planning is not going to be good." Douglas announced as he read the article from over his brother's shoulder.

"I agree." Donald said as he continued to search through the article for any hidden information. "But first we may have to consider a trip to visit Miss Cathleen Brooks. This article says it was produced four months ago... "

"So, you think Krane was hiding?" Leo asked from his mission specialist desk.

"I don't think he was hiding. I think he was planning and biding his time for this moment." Donald said.

"What's so special about this moment?" Bree asked.

"We are weak without Chase. He is after all the brains behind every mission and decision. Without him we are doomed." Donald said.

"Oi! Bubblenecks! I'm still here!" Spike roared as he sent glares to his family members. "Let me go~~" He dragged on as he pouted to himself, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Shut up Spike!" Came back five voices.

 _"The fear of falling apart..."_

 **Okay guys! I know for a fact that this chapter sucks! But I wanted it to be more of a filler! I have no style or flair when it comes to writing and this was rushed!**

 **School is being such a drag lately and I am finding it hard to comply to school work whilst trying to continue this! I am not going to give up on this, I am simple saying that updates will become more irregular than usual and may take longer to post!**

 **I was currently stuck on what to write for this chapter, so hopefully what I have written is good enough until next time!**

 **Please comment and review!**

 **I'm pleased to announce that 971** **people have read this and it makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside so please continue to read!**

 **Thanks.**

 **-Savannah Hayes** ㈴2㈳4㈺4


	7. Chapter 7: Ne'er Do Wells

_"This is gospel for the vagabonds, Ne'er-do-wells and insufferable bastards..."_

Darkness.

It was suffocating him. Wrapping him in a tight, dark bubble, incapable of escape. Its walls pressed down on his lungs, limiting his air intake and his ability to breath. He was scared. Hungry, alone and scared. The dark hung over his head like mistletoe on Christmas. He didn't know what to do. His family was gone. He was dead. His heart stopped days ago, when his food and water supply ran dry. But his brain was still strong. He didn't know how or why, but all he knew was that something was keeping it lively. For a reason he wasn't sure, but he was determined to find out. The air smelt of burning rubber and smoke. The air was getting thicker as the fog surrounded him, wrapping him in a blanket that he knew he would have bother getting out off.

He missed his family. His annoying, self centred but loving sister, his idiotic, brass brother who showed his affections the only way he knew hoe, through his physical strength. His smart step-brother who was often hurting him without realising it. His self-obsessed father who pretended he loved money and fame more than his children, and Evil Uncle Daddy, otherwise known as Douglas, his biological, crazy, ex-villain-turned good father. His step-mother who was not always home to see he was hurting. He missed them all, even though they had all hurt him in some form or way. He loved them dearly, even if they didn't know it. They never meant to hurt him. It was his fault, it always was somehow, even when they didn't say it, he always got the blame or the overbearing weight of guilt. Even when they hurt him, they always picked him back up again, in their own way. So what if it wasn't the most practical way of going about it, but they still done it, as he knew deep in his heart, that they loved him.

Chase woke with a start.

Rubbing his tired eyes of any sleep or dirt that may be present, he sat up. His limbs felt heavy and drained of any energy that he had managed to store for the past what? Months? Days? Weeks? Years? Time was a concept that he was not given the luxury of having in his current state. He had no clue were he was, or how long he had been there or how long he would be kept there, But he knew, that he wasn't to just sit there and do nothing, waiting like a damsel in distress for his bionic enhanced siblings or a knight in shining armour. Things like that only happened in fairy tales, and from what he knew, he wasn't in a fairy tale, where a knight with shining golden hair and the bluest eyes were going to save the prettiest maiden in the land, with hair as dark as the night and eyes just as dazzling as the prince's who she ends up marrying and living happily ever after. No, this was real life, and he was going to get himself out of this mess and not rely on his family for once. He was going to trust his instincts and bionic abilities.

He could do this, he knew he could, he wasn't completely useless without his siblings' super strength and super speed, he had super smarts, he was sure he could devise a spectacular plan once he figured out where the hell he was. He pushed his brown hair out of his hazel eyes before pushing himself to his feet. He looked around him, hoping he could see something that could tell him where he was, before his eyesight went black.

Spike suddenly stopped his trashing and screaming. Adam, Bree and Leo sighing in relief as they sat unstop of the suddenly still Spike. "What...the...hell…?" Leo panted out as he went to stand up.

"NO!"

"DON'T"

"STOP!"

"WHAT?"

"WHAT?"

"WHY?"

"HE'S NOT MOVING, WHAT?"

"SHUT UP!"

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"YOU ALL SHUT UP!" Donald shouted to the bickering teens. "What are you, children?"

"YES..." Came three aggravated voices simultaneously.

 ** _-Commando App Activated-_**

"What are you all shouting about?" Chase asked as he regained consciousness. The view and sound of his bickering family, was enough to bring a smile to his face.

 _"Confessing their apostasies, Lead away by imperfect impostors..."_

 **Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait for this chapter! I haven't a clue what I've written here, I was listening to Christmas music whilst trying to write Angst, so I'm sorry if this sucked, because it is quite hard to write angst whilst listening to happy upbeat music... :)**

 **Honestly I am quite pleased with this, considering I haven't updated in two months!**

 **I'm so happy and proud of this story, already over 1.7k have read it and it makes me pleased to know people are enjoying it, so please continue reading, give me votes please and drop in a wee comment every now and then telling me your thoughts and opinions regarding this!**

 **OOTD: What do you want for Christmas?**

 **AOTD: I want a hippopotamus..;)**

 **Song: This is Gospel by Panic At The Disco.**

 **Yours,**

 **Savannah Hayes.3**


	8. Chapter 8: Won't Give Up

_"Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart_ _...Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart..."_

"Chase? You're here? Like really here?" Bree asked as she immediately stopped the fighting and arguing with her siblings. Her fist was raised comically in the air, the other wrapped around the front of her brothers shirt, pulling his face upwards towards her raised fist, and after hearing her sweet younger brothers voice, she had craned her head to the side to face him. "Took you long enough." She said with a grin towards him.

"Oi! Not all of us an be as speedy as you Bree." Chase said with a grin and a snicker of laughter as he stood from where he was previously lying. "You may want to let go of Leo, he looks as though he's going to go into shock."

Bree grinned sheepishly as she carefully let go of Leo, smoothing down his StarWars shirt, "You had some dust on your collar." She spoke quickly, finding an excuse as to why she was holding him in a tight grip. Leo blanched as he looked down at his crumpled shirt. "Aw man..seriously? I'm away to change...this was my favourite shirt too.." He moaned as he slipped out of the lab.

"CHASEY!" Adam shouted finally get over his initial shock at seeing his brother."WHAT ARE THOOOOOSE-." He sang as he pointed to Chase's feet, who immediately sweet dropped. "Ugh..shoes?" He repeated before looking over to his father. "So, nice weather we're having huh?"

"Yeah it has been nice.." Douglas started before being interrupted by Donald, "What do you mean nice weather? Where have you been? Don't change the subject!" He screeched.

"Ears!" Chase winched covering his sensitive ears from the loud penetrating sound. "Ouch! I've been busy, unlike you guys." He said with a smirk.

"GUYS!" Leo shouted returning to the lab. "TURN ON THE NEWS NOW!" He continued. "QUICK, YOU GOTTA SEE THIS!"

Chase seeing that it must be something urgent, turned on the news to be confronted of a news reporter with blonde hair and brown eyes. "Last night, the body of Cathleen Brooks was found up north in the home she shared with her husband and children, all of whom are missing. Cathleen a former reported was found dead, police suspect it was the work of a madman. They urge that if you have any information concerning Victor Krane to please speak up, so that Mrs Brooks and her family can rest in peace." The reporters name flashed on the screen for a second, stored in Chase's mental data base, Rayne Wisconsin.

"We need to stop him. He's actually resorted to murdering innocents now. He's a threat." Bree stated as she looked away from the television. "I suppose we have to track him down, but how?"

"Why don't we use someone as bait, and wait him out. Sooner or later he will come back for me. I bet that since I was able to break the controls he had on my mind, he is working to fix it and make the bonds harder to snap before he calls Spike back. Maybe you can get Spike to co-operate and get him to track the data-bugs left behind once I turn without him comprehending and get a solid lead on Victor, whilst I work from the inside to break free and come back." Chase said.

"I can't see many faults with that statement, and it 's the only idea we have so far, so I say lets go for it." Donald said, "But first let me upgrade your tracker on your chip and we can use to analyse any residue left behind by the nano bugs used that will trap you. Maybe we can set up an intercom and a small video recording, so that when you're in your mind, we can get feedback on your surrounding areas and see how we can try and help you escape. God only knows how willing Spike will be to help you at all. As we do that, Tasha and Leo can go and interview this Rayne Wisconsin, and Adam and Douglas and Bree can do investigate the crime scene. Douggie, I expect you to take a cloak or a glamour so that you can investigate without the police or FBI getting suspicious."

"Got it, sounds good Donnie." Douglas replied as he began to search throughout the lab for any machinery or equipment that looked useful. "Ooooh, this is going to be so much fun!" He said in mock enthusiasm.

 _"Don't try to sleep through the end of the world, And bury me alive, 'Cause I won't give up without a fight..."_

 **OH DEAR PANCAKES! This chapter was very late on my part. I have become swamped with school work and I am so very glad that is is mid-term at the moment. So yeah this is a very short Authors Note, because I am extremely tired and am going to conk out at any given moment.**

 **SO ENJOY!**

 **-Savannah Hayes :)**


End file.
